


Stand By Me Until the End

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, because is it really fluff though, but you have some cuddling and dancing, so maybe a tiny bit of fluff, though I am not really sure about the fluff tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: A meteor was crashing down on Earth in less than half an hour.Alvaro was spending the last minutes of his life with Isco.





	Stand By Me Until the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Thank you for being one of my most loyal reader, not to mention the most encouraging one. Even though I often feel like my writings really suck, you keep reading them and leaving comments. I really do appreciate it :') .

*******

 

“I’ve never imagined that it would end like this,” Alvaro said, gazing at the giant red digital number, counting down the minutes that they had.

He looked around, but it seemed like only the two of them had decided to spend this last evening here on the rooftop.

Next to him, Isco chuckled.

“Well,” he said. “I’ve always imagined it to be like this.”

“Huh?” Alvaro turned his head to look at Isco, a bit startled.

Isco returned his eyes, smiling softly.

“Yeah,” he shrugged his shoulders  “Ever since I met you, I’ve always imagined, I’ve always wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Alvaro’s heart skipped a beat.

“And here I am, at the last minutes of my life, with you,” Isco said. His eyes were warm and Alvaro couldn’t think of anything else more beautiful than his smile.

“You’re not regretting it?” Alvaro asked him, with trembling voice.

“Why should I regret it if it’s one of my wishes?”

Alvaro’s heart was in his throat. He swallowed, trying to find something to say. But despite the flooding emotions running through his vein, he couldn’t find any single words that could express what he wanted to say, what he wanted to tell Isco.

He settled for the thing that he had said for so many times but never felt enough.

“I love you,” he whispered and leaned to kiss Isco’s forehead gently.

He lied.

Love was not the right word to express what he felt for Isco. Not even close.

But the smile that Isco gave him let him know that Isco knew what he meant.

“I love you too, you dork. Now come here and cuddle me,” Isco said, pressing a kiss on Alvaro’s temple, then snuggled himself of Alvaro’s side.

Alvaro laughed as he wrapped his arm around Isco’s shoulder, pulling him even closer. He ruffled Isco’s hair, and kissed the top of his head.

Alvaro gazed at the digital red numbers.

Roughly twenty minutes before the meteor hit them.

“You have the choice, you know that…” Alvaro said.

Because he did. Alvaro knew that Isco _did_ have a choice. With him being one of the most brilliant scientists in genetic engineering, Alvaro wasn’t really surprised when he found out that Isco has been offered one of those very limited space in the bunker built by their government.

Alvaro himself didn’t really expect much. The number of cups he won during his career as a football player was not something that could really compete with other expertise needed for an entirely new population on Earth.

“I do,” Isco nodded, holding his gaze at the horizon in front of them. “I do have a choice.”

He paused to take a deep breath.

“The choice is either to live my life without you, that doesn’t sound too much appealing to me. Or to spend the rest of my life, no matter how short it is, with you.”

Isco angled his neck and kissed Alvaro’s cheek.

“To choose between those two, it’s not actually difficult,” Isco murmured against Alvaro’s skin, his lips still lingering over Alvaro’s cheek.

It’s funny how Alvaro fully realized that his life was going to end in less than 20 minutes, yet his lungs were filled with warm light air.

“I love you,” Alvaro said. He knew he said it before. But he just needed to say it again and again.

He knew he said it before. But he just needed to say it again and again.

For a while, none of them say anything. Isco nuzzled the side of his face against Alvaro’s shoulder.

The digital clock kept on ticking.

Ten minutes left.

“We don’t have much time left,” Alvaro whispered. His grip on Isco’s shoulder got tighter unconsciously, his eyes gazing at the dark night. There weren’t a lot of stars out tonight. And most of the people seemed to choose to turn off the light in the last few minutes of the counting down. The silvery light coming from the full moon hanging above them was the brightest light of the night.

Isco hummed softly. He carefully peeled himself away from Alvaro and stood up.

Still sitting where he was, Alvaro looked up at his boyfriend. He watched as Isco shuffled through his IPod.

“Isco?”

Isco lifted his index finger, signaling Alvaro to wait. Alvaro waited.

A few seconds later, Isco placed the IPod on the gray cement. The intro of a familiar song filled in the silence.

Once he recognized the song, Alvaro’s heart fluttered. Something warms dangerously started swelled at the corner of his eyes.

Isco stretched out his hand at Alvaro. A smile lighting up his face while his eyes were a wonderful, most mesmerizing shade of brown.

“Dance with me?”

Alvaro took his hand and stood up.

Isco put his arms around Alvaro’s neck, while Alvaro gently held Isco’s waist with his hands.

_When the night has come  
_ _And the land is dark  
_ _And the moon is the only light we'll see_

 

They swayed along slowly with the song. Three years together made them move together in a perfect harmony.

 

 _No, I won't be afraid  
_ _Oh, I won't be afraid  
_ _Just as long as you stand  
_ _Stand by me_

 

Isco rested his head against Alvaro’s shoulder. Alvaro pulled Isco even closer, leaving no gap between them.

 

 _So darlin', darlin'  
_ _Stand by me, oh, stand by me  
_ _Oh, stand, stand by me  
_ _Stand by me_

 

“Thank you,” Isco whispered.

“For what?”

“For loving me. My life is worth living because I love you, and I know that you love me”

 

 _If the sky that we look upon  
_ _Should tumble and fall  
_ _Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

 

Alvaro tightened his arms around Isco.

“And thank you,” Alvaro whispered back at Isco.

“For what?”

“For being with me. Until the very end.”

 

 _I won't cry, I won't cry  
_ _No, I won't shed a tear  
_ _Just as long as you stand  
_ _Stand by me_

 

Isco looked up, meeting Alvaro's eyes. Alvaro smiled as he traced Isco’s jawline with his thumb. There were some rumbling noises coming from above them. But Alvaro could only hear the song and their synchronized breathing.

 

 _And darlin', darlin'  
_ _Stand by me, oh, stand by me  
_ _Oh, stand now, stand by me  
_ _Stand by me_

 

The dark sky turned into bright red as the rumbling noises got even louder. But Alvaro could only stare into Isco’s eyes, radiating the warmest light, like the sun was now shining through those beautiful eyes.

 

 _Darlin', darlin'  
_ _Stand by me, oh, stand by me  
_ _Oh, stand now, stand by me  
_ _Stand by me_

 

“I love you, Alvaro. That’s why I choose to be with you. Until the very end.”

“And I love you, Isco. Forever. Until the very end.”

 

_Whenever you're in trouble, won't you stand by me?_

 

Cupping Isco’s jaw with his hands, Alvaro slowly leaned his face closer, closing the already small gap between them.

Isco closed his eyes, catching Alvaro’s lips with his.

As they melted together into the kiss, the sky explodes into the brightest flame of red and orange.

 

 _Oh, stand by me  
_ _Won't you stand now?  
_ _Oh, stand, stand by me_

 

*******

 


End file.
